gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
List of all Unreleased/Rare songs by Gorillaz
This is a list of all known unreleased, rare, or non-main album tracks released by Gorillaz. "*" indicates it originally appearing on a non-Gorillaz album "**" indicates it originally appearing in other media "***" indicates an unreleased track, in full or otherwise "****" indicates an unrecorded track Phase 1 'B-Sides' *Latin Simone (Original Version) *The Sounder Phi Life Cypher *Faust *Clint Eastwood (Phi Life Cypher Version) *Ghost Train *Hip Albatross *12D3 *Dracula *Left Hand Suzuki Method *Film Music *911 D12 & Terry Hall *Tomorrow Dub Spacemonkeyz released on ‘Laika Come Home’ *Space Monkeyz Theme Spacemonkeyz 'Web-exclusive Tracks' *Punk Jam *Sound Check (Acoustic) *A1 M1 *Faust Vox *Exhumation Vox *Gor Beaten stems*** *Hand Clapper stems*** *19-2000 stems *Re-Hash stems *Rock the House (Beatbox Bandit Remix) *L'Amour Oiseau Rebelle (20,000 Leagues Mix)* 'Alternate Mixes' *5/4 animatic mix *Slow Country mix *Latin Simone (Lower BV’s) *New Genious (Brother) mix *Clint Eastwood mix *Exhumation mix *Rock the House instrumental mix *Punk mix *Starshine mix *Faust mix *Hard Slow Country intro to 'Slow Country' *A Fistful of Peanuts (Version) Spacemonkeyz *Strictly Rubbadub (Version) Spacemonkeyz *Clint Eastwood (Ed Case & Sweetie Irie Refix) of the Pirates 2' alternate mix* *Clint Eastwood band mix** *Re-Hash band mix** *Starshine (Un-mastered/Un-mixed/Un-released Edition) Phi-Life Cypher 'Radio Edits, Clean Edits, Instrumentals' *Clint Eastwood (12" Clean Edit) *Clint Eastwood (Radio Edit) *Clint Eastwood (Original Mix Clean Edit New Version) *Clint Eastwood (Original Mix Edit) *Clint Eastwood (Video Edit) *Clint Eastwood (Single Version) *Clint Eastwood (Instrumental) *Clint Eastwood (Call Out Hook) *Clint Eastwood (Ed Case Instrumental Mix) *Clint Eastwood (Ed Case & Sweetie Irie Refix) (Edit) *Rock The House (Clean Edit) *Rock The House (Radio Edit) *19-2000 (Call-Out Hook) *19-2000 (Soulchild Remix) (Correct Call Out Hook #1) *19-2000 (Soulchild Remix) (Correct Call Out Hook #2) *The Sounder (Edit) *Left Hand Suzuki Method (Clean Edit) *Gorillaz On My Mind (Radio Edit) Redman* *Gorillaz On My Mind (Instrumental) Redman* *Let's Get Dirty (I Can't Get In Da Club) (Gorillaz Remix Clean) Redman* *Let's Get Dirty (I Can't Get In Da Club) (Gorillaz Remix Instrumental) Redman* *Let’s Get Dirty (I Can’t Get in Da Club) (Gorillaz Remix Extended) Redman* *911 (Short Length Ultra-Clean) *911 (Full Length Ultra-Clean) *Lil' Dub Chefin' (Radio Edit) 'Remixes' *Clint Eastwood (Ed Case & Sweetie Irie Refix) *Slow Country (Curtis Lynch Jr. Remix) Spragga Benz *Tomorrow Comes Today (Carl H. Remix) known as (Middle Row Remix) *19-2000 (Soulchild Remix) *19-2000 (The Wiseguys House Of Wisdom Remix) *19-2000 (Ben Brown's UKFUNK.COM Remix As Chosen By Gorillaz)* *Gorillaz on My Mind Redman* *Let’s Get Dirty (I Can’t Get In Da Club) (Gorillaz Remix) Redman* *Punkadelic Nasty of ‘Rock the House’* *Film Music (Mode Remix) *M1 A1 (Gorillaz Sound System Remix) 'Other' *I Got Law Blur evolved into ‘Tomorrow Comes Today’* *Don Quixote's Christmas Bonanza* *Clint Eastwood (Live - Brits Awards Performance)** *Clint Eastwood (Live Mandarin Version - Golden Music Awards Performance)** *Clint Frostwood Chillaz of ‘Clint Eastwood’* *Dub Dumb Sweetie Irie** *Adulteress’ Punishment of Riz Ortolani** *Small Time Shot Away Attack featuring 2D* *Small Time Shoot Em’ Up Attack featuring 2D remix* *FM Haines featuring 2D* Phase 2 'B-Sides' *68 State *People *Hongkongaton *We Are Happy Landfill *Hong Kong *Highway (Under Construction) *Rockit *Bill Murray The Bees *The Swagga *Murdoc Is God *Spitting Out the Demons *Don't Get Lost in Heaven (Original Demo Version) *Stop the Dams Ghostigital *Samba At 13 Paraiso School of Samba *Film Trailer Music *Hong Kong (Live at Manchester Opera House) Zeng Zhen *Feel Good Inc. (Sarm Studio Session) De La Soul *Clint Eastwood (Sarm Studio Session) De La Soul & Bootie Brown *All Alone (Sarm Studio Session) Roots Manuva & Martina Topley-Bird *Feel Good Inc. (Noodle's Demo) *Hong Kong (War Child)* 'Web-exclusive Tracks' *Mix 2 *Mr. Softy's Balloon Race *Rock It mix 'Alternate Mixes' *Intro mix *Green World Green World' un-mastered mix *Maybe In Time Manana' un-mastered mix *November Has Come mix *Western Coming Out Of A Monkey's Head' un-mastered mix *Heaven Get Lost In Heaven' un-mastered mix *Demon Days mix *Happy Landfill instrumental mix 'Radio Edits, Clean Edits, Instrumentals' *Feel Good Inc. (Single Edit) *Feel Good Inc. (Single Edit Instrumental) *Feel Good Inc. (Single Edit Acapella) *Feel Good Inc. (Extra Clean Radio Edit)* *Feel Good Inc. (Stanton Warriors Remix) (Edit)* *DARE (Radio Edit) *DARE (Album Edit) *DARE (Dave Audé Edit) *DARE (Chab Radio Edit) *DARE (JRSNCHZ Blocrok Mix) *Dirty Harry (Radio Edit) *Dirty Harry (Single Edit) *Dirty Harry (Instrumental) *Dirty Harry (Acapella) *Dirty Harry (Paul Mac Remix - Radio Edit) *Kids With Guns (Radio Edit) 'Remixes' *Feel Good Inc. (Stanton Warriors Remix) *Feel Good Inc. (Cuban Mix)* *Feel Good Inc. (Melancholy Town Mix)** *Feel Good Inc. (Case & Point Mix)** *Feel Good Inc. (Danny Saber Mix)** *DARE (DFA Remix) *DARE (Soulwax Remix) *DARE (Junior Sanchez Remix) *DARE (Dare Refix) *DARE (Dave Audé Club Mix) *DARE (Chab Remix) *DARE (JRSNCHZ Blocrokxtra Mix) *DARE (JRSNCHZ Apesht Mix) *DARE (Pollyn Remix) *Dirty Harry (Schtung Chinese New Year Remix) *Dirty Harry (Chopper Remix) *Dirty Harry (Jon Carter Remix) *Dirty Harry (Paul Mac Remix) *El Mañana (TTC Remix) *El Mañana (Metronomy Remix) *Kids With Guns (Jamie T's Turns to Monsters Mix) *Kids With Guns (Hot Chip Remix) *Kids With Guns (Quiet Village Remix) *Last Living Souls (Touché Remix)* *Feel Good Inc. vs. Atomic** *I Heard It Through the Grapevine vs. Feel Good Inc.** *Hollaback Girl vs. Feel Good Inc.** *DARE vs. Can't Truss It** 'Other' *I Need A Gun Albarn evolved into 'Dirty Harry'* *Gotta Get Down With The Passing Of Time Albarn to become track on 'Demon Days', intended to feature Johnny Cash* *Indian Dance Asidus winner of 'Search for a Star' *Feel Good Inc. (Audio Commentary From The Band)** *Demon Days Sampler *DARE (Sarm Studio Session) *Dirty Harry (Sarm Studio Session) *El Manana (Sarm Studio Session) *Kids With Guns (Sarm Studio Session) *Last Living Souls (Sarm Studio Session) *Dirty Harry (Live At Manchester Opera House) single *November Has Come (Live At Manchester Opera House) in 'Demon Days Live' trailer** *Feel Good Inc (Live At The MTV EMA's)** *Feel Up mash-up of 'Feel Good Inc' and 'Hung Up'** *Dirty Harry (BRITs Performance)** *Rise of the Ogre singles, narrated by Joss Ackland *DARE (Live in Harlem)** *Dirty Harry (Live in Harlem)** *El Mañana (Live in Harlem)** *Feel Good Inc. (Live in Harlem)** *Bill Murray session The Bees** *Soldier Boy Topley-Bird featuring Gorillaz* *Snakes And Ladders featuring Martina Topley-Bird*** *Aluminium live version of 'Stop The Dams' Ghostigital*** *Kids With Guns De La Soul*** Phase 3 'B-Sides / Non-album Tracks' *Pirate's Progress *Three Hearts, Seven Seas, Twelve Moons *Album Mix Tape *Doncamatic Daley *DoYaThing Andre 3000 & James Murphy *Sumthin Like This Night Dogg featuring Gorillaz* *Crashing Down Nizar Al Issa and The Syrian National Orchestra for Arabic Music** 'Alternate Mixes' *Broken (Alternate Version) *Orchestral Intro mix from 'Nouvelle Classique'* *Glitter Freeze (Alternate Version) Mark E. Smith* *Broken Hypnotic Brass Ensemble*** *Cloud of Unknowing extra Simon Tong guitar*** 'Radio Edits, Clean Edits, Instrumentals' *Stylo (Radio Edit) *Stylo (Instrumental) *Superfast Jellyfish (Single Edit) *Superfast Jellyfish (Instrumental) *On Melancholy Hill (Radio Edit - shorter 2:58) *On Melancholy Hill (Radio Edit - longer 3:30) *On Melancholy Hill (Japanese Popstars Remix) (Edit) *On Melancholy Hill (Instrumental) *Rhinestone Eyes (Instrumental) *Doncamatic (Instrumental) *Empire Ants (Paul Harris & Paul Rogers Vocal Mix) (Edit) *Phoner To Arizona (Single Edit) *Revolving Doors (Single Edit) *Amarillo (Single Edit) *DoYaThing (Radio Edit) *Clint Eastwood (Glastonbury, 25 Jun 2010) (BBC Radio Edit)* 'Remixes' *Stylo (Tenkah Remix) *Stylo (Labrinth SNES Remix) Tinie Tempah *Stylo (Alex Metric Remix) *Stylo (DJ Kofi Remix) *Stylo (Chiddy Bang Remix) *Stylo (Louis La Roche 'Better Late Than Never' Remix) *Stylo (Seiji Remix) *Stylo (Yuksek Remix) *Stylo (Remix by FSG)** *Stylo (Death Metal Disco Scene Remix) *Superfast Jellyfish (Unicorn Kid Remix) *Superfast Jellyfish (Evil Nine Remix) *Superfast Jellyfish (Mighty Mouse Remix) *Superfast Jellyfish (Toddla T Remix) *Superfast Jellyfish (Aaron LaCrate Remix) Mz Streamz *Superfast Jellyfish (SBTRKT Remix) *Superfast Jellyfish (Trashcan DJs Remix) *Superfast Jellyfish (Don Diablo Remix) *Superfast Jellyfish (The Last Skeptik Remix) *Superfast Jellyfish (Gorillaz Sound System Remix) *On Melancholy Hill (HyGrade Remix) *On Melancholy Hill (Josh Wink Remix) *On Melancholy Hill (Josh Wink Dub) *On Melancholy Hill (Japanese Popstars Remix) *On Melancholy Hill (She Is Danger Remix) *On Melancholy Hill (We Have Band Remix) *On Melancholy Hill (Baby Monster Remix) *On Melancholy Hill (The Last Skeptic Remix) *On Melancholy Hill (Feed Me Remix) *On Melancholy Hill (Aaron Lacrate Remix) *On Melancholy Hill (Joachim Garraud Remix) *On Melancholy Hill (AN21 & Max Vangeli Remix) *On Melancholy Hill (Ray Mang Remix) *On Melancholy Hill (Den Haan Remix) *On Melancholy Hill (Gorillaz Sound System Remix) *Rhinestone Eyes (Boemklatsch Remix) *Doncamatic (The Joker Remix) *Empire Ants (Paul Harris & Paul Rogers Vocal Mix) *Empire Ants (Paul Harris & Paul Rogers Dub) *Doncamatic (Lonsdale Boys Club Remix)* *Doncamatic (Harry Love Remix)* *Doncamatic (Harry Love Remix Instrumental)* *Sweepstakes (IAMKOFI EDIT)* 'Un-released Tracks' *Electric Shock (Demo Version)* *Broken (Demo Version)* *Binge (Demo Version)* *Primrose Hill Melancholy Hill Demo Version*** *Sick Parrot in Birdseye teaser*** *No Service Here in Big Fog teaser*** *Sea Bacon in Fog Lighthouse teaser*** *Prawn Porn in Plane Doc teaser*** *Terry's Pier in Night Pier teaser*** *Sea of Beauty in Underwater Rotate teaser*** *Omar Song in Night Lighthouse teaser*** *Mr. Light in Animation teaser*** *Sunday Monday in Pirate Radio teaser*** *Sub Dusk The Syrian National Orchestra for Arabic Music, used in Subdive Dusk teaser*** *Dancehall mix of White Flag, used in Orka Ripple teaser*** *Crashing Down Demo mix of Crashing Down, used in Russel Ident*** *Here We Go Again mix of Rhinestone Eyes, used in 2D Ident*** *A Very Dark Night sinfonia ViVA, used in Cyborg Noodle Ident*** *Unknown title used in the lift section of the adventure game*** *Electric Shock Hypnotic Brass Ensemble*** *Stylo (Demo Version)*** *United Summer Demo sinfonia ViVA*** *Superfast Jellyfish (Demo Version)*** *Empire Ants (Demo Version)*** *Leviathan Gruff Rhys & The Horrors*** *Apple Carts Demo sinfonia ViVA*** *Sea of Beauty*** *Plastic Jellyfish Mz Streamz*** *Un-released track(s?) Theophilus London *Un-released track(s?) Lupe Fiasco *Un-released track(s?) Giggs *Un-released track(s?) Waed Bouhassoun *Un-released track(s?) Pharrell Williams *Crashing Down Asha Bhosles and The Syrian National Orchestra for Arabic Music**** *Crashing Down Englebert Humperdinck and The Syrian National Orchestra for Arabic Music**** *Stylo Barry Gibb**** 'iELECTRIBE Gorillaz Edition Loops' *DoncaMatic *DoncaMatic mix made by 2D *GunzKidz *Ikeja *Eugene *Harbor *Laid Back *RevolvRagga *R'n B *Amarstep *Styla *Deepform *GoodFeel *OuiYahMan *Camden *GambaJapan *Shydub *Detroian *PinkyBag *Revolvian *Billstep *Sunshine *Snakeace *AtomicPower *Donca Donca *RescueJapan *Montreal *Oakland *Funtime *Garage *Tomcat *Time Lord *Santa Fe Phase 4 'B-Sides' *Interlude: New World *The Apprentice Rag'n'Bone Man, Zebra Katz & RAY BLK *Halfway to the Halfway House Peven Everett *Out of Body Kilo Kish, Zebra Katz & Imani Vonshà *Ticker Tape Carly Simon & Kali Uchis *Circle of Friendz Brandon Markell Holmes *Sleeping Powder *Long Beach *Colombianz *Duetz *Midnite Float Azekel *Grilling With His Face *Charger (Alternative Version] Pauline Black *Andromeda (D.R.A.M. Special) *Busted And Blue (Faia Younan Special) *Carnival (2D Special] Anthony Hamilton *Five Whales In A Dream *Garage Palace Little Simz *She's My Collar (Kali Uchis Spanish Special) *Phoenix On The Hill Sidiki Diabaté *Tranzformer Phase 5 'Un-released Tracks' *Founding Fathers *London *Humility (Original Demo Version) *Tranz (Original Demo Version) *Hollywood (Original Demo Version) *Kansas (Original Demo Version) *Lake Zurich (Original Demo Version) *Souk Eye (Original Demo Version) *One Percent (Original Demo Version) *Un-released track(s?) featuring Ariel Rechtshaid *Un-released track(s?) featuring Flume *Un-released track(s?) featuring Mike WiLL Made-It) 'Alternate Mixes' *Tranz vocals only mix *Tranz visual mix *Hollywood visual mix 'Radio Edits, Clean Edits, Instrumentals' *Hollywood (Clean) *Sorcererz (Instrumental) 'Remixes' *Humility (Superorganism Remix) George Benson *Humility (DJ Koze Remix) George Benson *Tranz (Poté Remix) *Tranz (Sibot Remix) *Hollywood (Peza Remix) Snoop Dogg & Jamie Principle 'Other' *10 Greatest Hits 1 exclusive 'Gorillaz Week' mixtape Miscellaneous albums *The Cornerstone Player 024 Mix *Roadkill: The Mixtape by Russel Hobbs Miscellaneous * Song recorded with Pharell Williams for The Fall. * Another song recorded with Mos Def for Plastic Beach. * The aborted 2008 Carousel sessions. Category:Songs Category:Gorillaz Category:Unreleased Category:Unreleased Tracks Category:Music